


「虽说裤子都被扒掉过两回但没人敢解冲田队长的扣子」

by Hell_Lokitty



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, 银魂土冲, 青葱 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 01:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20806427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell_Lokitty/pseuds/Hell_Lokitty
Summary: 青葱脑洞。原著细节衍生。





	「虽说裤子都被扒掉过两回但没人敢解冲田队长的扣子」

先说灵感来源。  
冲田和土方在银魂原作中，除特定场合（i.e.，澡堂）外均很少暴露身体（全员裸上身的ED不算）；此外，真选组的制服本身也没什么破绽（冲田特制无袖夏季制服不算）。

是衣服之下有什么旖旎风景吗——在考据了原作细节后，抱着这样不纯洁的想法，写下了这篇青葱糖。

原作细节：  
冲田总悟曾两次被扒掉过裤子，分别是在人气排名篇（动画184话）和死亡伏笔篇（186话），态度均很淡然且镇定；然而，牵扯到上身制服时，便会显露出对不同人的态度差异。  
炼狱关事件中，神乐曾揪住冲田的衣领，待对方松手后冲田即刻整理（动画第27话）；与土方相处的场合，虽然也是被揪着衣领（14话），冲田显然更游刃有余，更不惧（或者说是享受）激怒对方。  
同样是扯衣领，为什么土方可以而其他人不行？

——背景介绍完毕。正文开始。

“嘶……你是狗吗……”  
少年的红瞳因炽烈的情欲而沸腾如熔岩，又因侧颈吃痛而放大了一瞬。坏脾气的抖S小鬼即刻报复性地咬住面前人的手臂，同本人性格一样尖利而恶劣的虎牙毫不客气刺穿皮肤，片刻后意料之中尝到了血的鲜甜。  
“……你是猫吗，又抓又咬的。”  
原本咬对方脖子只是为了转移对后背被抓挠出血痕的注意力，现在则是连着左臂新添的伤口一并灼痛起来。黑发青年的眉头在顽固的V字刘海后紧系，脸色愈加阴沉，转而在身下人无法反抗的地方施加不留情面的严厉惩罚。  
“……唔……土方你这混蛋……”  
更多的抱怨和恶言被封缄在烟草味道的吻里。呼吸破碎，耳膜轰鸣，心跳剧烈如擂鼓；所有感官都似被夸张地放大了数倍，先前被啃咬的地方丝缕蔓过清晰而战栗着的痒与疼——像植物的种子在生根，像怪物的卵在孵化，像先前施加于这个人的无数诅咒终于反噬，自颈动脉一路侵袭至全身每一处血管，攻城略地无往不胜。不止是神志的模糊，连带情感也一并沦陷；绝顶前冲田懵懂而自暴自弃地想着：  
这个蛋黄酱白痴，似乎，也不是那么讨厌。

“啊啊，果然又是这样见不得人的状态了。”  
沐浴后的一番队队长在镜子前检查自己肩颈上狼狈的红痕，投递过来一枚眼刀。  
“彼此彼此。”  
叼着烟的鬼之副长以眼神示意自己上身明显更为惨烈的印迹，没好气地瞪回去。“再说，真选组制服裹得那么严实，谁能看见啊。”  
“诶，可是还想去公共浴池泡澡。”  
“你小子是想再用屁怒吕跟我对打吗？！”

“总之，”说话间系上了衬衫的最后一粒扣子，仔细调整衣领以确保没有露出半寸无法示人的皮肤，“托你的福，只能像爱惜[哔——]一样爱惜自己的制服纽扣了。啊啊，莫名多了一处软肋真是不爽。”  
“哈？为什么是纽扣啊。还有那个[哔——]是什么啊喂！”  
“就是[哔——]啊，[哔——]被土方先生夺走了，[哔——]被土方先生玷污了——”  
“别说得好像我[哔——]了你一样！！！”  
“诶难道不是吗，是我宣传得还不够吗，现在补上还来得及吗——救命啊~土方先生发狂了~我控制不了……唔唔。唔唔唔唔唔唔唔（土方你这个混蛋）！”  
捂着对方嘴巴的手并未放松力道，倍感头痛的土方忍不住“啧”了一声：  
“所以说，爱惜纽扣什么意思啊，你又不是暴露狂——”  
“唔唔唔唔唔唔唔唔唔唔（你说近藤老大是暴露狂）。”  
“才没有！！！另外为什么我连这种奇怪声音都能听懂啊！”  
总算是挣脱了束缚的冲田翻起白眼，“铲屎奴才能听懂猫主子的喵喵叫声不是很正常的吗。”  
“你说谁是奴才！”土方额角暴起青筋。  
“哦对，不好意思。铲屎官至少得是人类，我忘了你是狗。”  
“你——！！！”

“啊啦啦，都这个点了。土方先生你不是还要开会的吗。”  
假装好意地指指墙上挂钟，冲田后退一步伸个懒腰：  
“我就不去了，请假。身体不适哦。”  
“啊还真是……慢着你怎么又请假！”  
“因为啊，被土方先生[哔——]了好久……”  
“好了好了我知道了不用说了！！！”

暴躁地穿衣、整理仪容完毕，土方副长边向门口走去边摸出打火机准备点燃另一支烟；与此同时，冲田队长则在被子里蜷成一团抱着枕头，用惯常那种无辜而又欠揍的语调开口：  
“说到纽扣的话，土方先生不觉得很色气吗。”

“……哪里啊。”  
停住脚步后思索一番，关于纽扣，只能联想到中学毕业时女生们向意中人讨要最接近心脏的第二颗扣子而已……这小鬼有这么纯情吗。  
“诶，就是视觉效果上啊。电影里不都是从接吻开始，镜头逐渐下移，到解扣子嘛；我觉得比起脱裤子，这个动作更有倾略性：因为胸口是心脏的位置，解开这里的防御的话，会更容易置对方于死地——”  
“……”  
“即使是和服，胸口也是被保护着的吧。衣领被扯松的瞬间，比整件浴衣落在地上更有感觉——土方先生也是这么想的吧？……诶，土方先生？”  
“……”

此刻的土方十四郎正经历着不为人知的理与欲之争。涌入脑中的诸多词句被强烈冲动摇晃撞击，四散碎裂作齑粉。  
终于，从“哪里纯情了我真是想错这家伙根本就是诱人犯罪的恶魔”、“到底看了什么电影好在意”、“和服衣领的深V比制服的领巾友好多了等等我在想什么”和“到底要不要去开会啊干脆请假算了”的意念深渊中挣扎出来，以连自己都敬佩的淡然语气缓缓开口：

“等我开完会回来，教你点电影里没有的东西吧。”

Fin.


End file.
